And This Is Why I Hate Him
by FleetingArtUn
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hate each other. So Aizen only sees it fit to put them on a wild goose chase of a mission- For bonding purposes, of course. Not at all for his own sick pleasure. What happens if it actually works?


Green eyes opened slowly to gaze blankly around the room. An already perfectly postured back straightened further, and pale, practically ashen, hands folded in his lap, against the stiff white fabric that he always wore.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had just paced into the room. His blue hair was as wild and free-willed as ever, flowing uncontrollably in the same style as he always wore it. His blue eyes were narrowed, staring that particular espada down. His fists clenched involuntarily, merely a habitual reaction to even looking at the other. The blue-haired arrancar slammed down into his chair at the meeting table, slouching forward with his elbows on the table- his usual casual stance.

The green-eyed one, Ulquiorra Cifer, didn't spare him a glance- not even when the slam caused the table to shift, imperfecting his posture. He didn't looks when the other grumbled under his breath with his gruff, low tone. He kept his composure, staying perfectly stoic- to the point that it irked Grimmjow beyond furious.

They hated one another. No matter that their numbers were close together, or even that they served for the same purpose in the same organization. Neither could stand the other's presence.

Ulquiorra Cifer was the Cuatra Espada. He was incredibly passive, and his facial features almost never expressed any emotion other than his traditional bored and apathetic appearance. He was on the smaller side of the scale, about a head smaller than Grimmjow. His hair was ebony in color, medium length, and much tamer than the blue-haired one's. Pale with almost delicate features, one would have never expected him to be the lethal weapon that he was. He didn't murder unnecessarily, but when it came down to it, he was cold and cunning, and liked to get straight to the point in battle.

_Seems easy enough to live with? As long as you don't anger him, you should be fine, right?_

_Wrong. He has a superiority complex! The guy's a total jerk to everyone, and then sucks up to Aizen! That's the only reason he's Cuatra and I'm Sexta! Che. Everyone here knows that I'm stronger than him, he even knows it himself. That's why he refuses to fight me, tries to avoid it at all costs! The bastards scared to death and afraid to admit it!_

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was the Sexta Espada. Tall, muscular, with bright cerulean hair and matching eyes. He was the opposite of Ulquiorra. He was expressive, and did not mind one bit making a scene, if only to get a point across. He was excessively violent, and spared no one when he got in the mood to fight. He relished a long, drawn-out fight, and enjoyed toying with his rivals and watching their reactions- though, he enjoyed the expressions of pain, anger, and frustration the most.

_Perhaps that is why he seems so revolted with me? I do not react and play along with his silly little mind games. I am above that._

_Trash. That is all that Sexta is. He is an ego-maniac. The idiot believes that he is the greatest espada. Aizen-sama does not play favorites, and he is not ignorant. He judged each arrancar and placed us in order of strength… Well, according to what he knows of our abilities*. Jaegerjaquez is obsessed with being the "King" and insists that we fight each other. On top of being trash, is he suicidal as well? He should know well by now that I am stronger and smarter than him. Sexta will not admit defeat, however. That is just him being himself. Tch._

.

.

.

.

Both of their thoughts, which neither knew the other was thinking (nor did they particularly care to know) were interrupted by Aizen's all-too-soft-and-happy voice.

"Hello friends. Today I called for a meeting just to catch up. There is no alarm at all. Before we begin, however, let's have some tea, shall we?"

Even though he was using the 'I'm a smooth bastard and I know it' tone, as the blue-eyed espada had challengingly deemed in his own mind, Grimmjow knew that his last question wasn't really a question. And damn it, if he wasn't getting tired of that tea.

After the tea was distributed, Ulquiorra took it, murmuring his thanks quietly to Aizen before sipping some. It was not his favorite persay, but Aizen liked it, and it was provided for free- he would not complain. Grimmjow, on the other hand, glared at it, before chugging it down as quickly and spitefully as he could manage. He _hated_ tea. It didn't matter if it had been served to him with that shinigami, Kurosaki's, head on a platter. He would still loath it. Albeit a little bit less, but… you get the point.

Aizen waited only long enough for every espada to at least take a small sip, before attempting to start a conversation.

"So, comrades, how has everything been? Peaceful enough? No problems from your underlings, I should hope."

Ulquiorra mentally answered, 'Oh, if you only knew, Aizen-sama.'

Grimmjow snorted a laugh. He got a few looks, but returned them with a challenging glare that dared even his superiors to utter a word. Not that they were intimidated, just that they were tired of his drama. He shook his head, leaning back casually in his chair when they returned their gazes to elsewhere.

Aizen waited another moment, before sighing disappointedly and shaking his head. "Do none of you, my friends, have anything to share?"

Silence.

"Hmm. I see. Then you're all free to go."

'_That easy?' _Grimmjow couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he quickly got up, reaching the door before anyone else, and-

"Except you, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra as well."

'_The hell?' _Grimmjow nearly growled, turning back around and stalking over to the table again, grudgingly.

Ulquiorra looked about as surprised as he ever looked- which meant his eyebrows had raised about two millimeters from their usual furrowed position. Grimmjow snorted at this, but after an icy glare (which he hated, and never would admit that it _was _scary) from the Cuatra, he decided to keep his taunting comment to himself.

'_Damn both of them. Wasting my time like this.'_

.

.

.

.

Aizen watched them both for a moment. Then he smiled one of those smiles that just made the Sexta sick.

"I have selected both of you to go on a mission to the human world together. I need information on some shinigami that I believe to be of… use to our cause. No killing though. No direct confrontation, either, unless I get in touch with you and tell you otherwise."

Ulquiorra nodded silently, not speaking out against his orders. Grimmjow, on the other hand, let out a hiss.

"What kind of a weak mission is that?" He slammed his fist down, shaking his head as he was unable to resist his angry compulsion.

Ulquiorra watched him with the same raised eyebrows in his expression as he had earlier. "Shut up and obey, Trash. Do not disobey Lord Aizen's orders."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. Though I'm _sure_ that Grimmjow did _not_ mean to offend me. He's just more… outspoken, _correct_?"

Grimmjow felt Aizen's strange and horribly powerful reiatsu begin pressing down on him, and, for the sake of his pride, quickly nodded.

Aizen smirked. "Very well then. Prepare to leave for the mission. I will give you more details tomorrow around dinnertime. You have until then to prepare yourselves."

Ulquiorra nodded curtly, yet politely, while Grimmjow just muttered his agreement quickly.

.

.

.

.

I'm not dead! :D *gets shot* …Well, not completely! I'm sorry for never updating "Sometimes" or even giving warning of my hiatus. My school life was being a bugger, my muse was (and for "Sometimes", still IS) a bitch, and there was a buttload of drama at home. But it's SUMMER now! Praise the Lord! Eh, this is my new, much shorter, idea for a chapter fic. Let's see if I can finish this one! I'm more into Bleach than Naruto currently, so I decided to write something for my two favorite characters from this anime!

PLEASE REVIEW! If it is crap, please tell me and if you like it, please tell me! :) Reviews are loved, and I always try and get back to my reviewers!

*Ulquiorra here is referring to his second release form, which he believes Aizen does not know about.


End file.
